Biografía de un recuerdo
by sinisterhands
Summary: Capítulo 4! Nuestras memorias nos aconpañan hasta el día de nuestra muerte, atesorados recuerdos guardados en nuestras almas...
1. Chapter 1

Holasssssss! Komu staMuS! Lo Q Es Yo MuErta De FríO...Uf!

WeNu AqUí les prEsenTo Mi NuEvO Fic, SpErO QuE SeA de Su AgRaDo (nn)

Yapes! Léanlo, espero sus opiniones...

AdVeRteNCiA: EsTe Es uN FiC De Ti Po yAoi, Así Q Si no LS AgRaDa EsTe TiPo de Lectura, No Se PrEoCupen, No HeriRaN PaRa naDa MiS senTimiENtoS...

* * *

Biografía de un recuerdo

CAPÍTULO 1: _"Ladrón De flores"_

"_Y así te veo partir,_

_mientras mis ojos siguen tu caminar._

_Así te veo partir,_

_Mientras la vaga esperanza de que quizás voltees _

_inunda mi pecho,_

_pero nunca sucedió..."_

Te recuerdo, te recuerdo, cómo podría olvidarte, te conocí en mis días infantiles, donde todo resultaba ser un juego, te conocí bajo los árboles entre la flores, bajo las aguas del río, paseando por los solitarios caminos...

Ah si! Te recuerdo, recuerdo tu tez morena azotada por el sol, tus ojos obscuros plagados de emociones desconocidas para mi, tus cabellos desordenados por la brisa, te recuerdo entonces...

Solía escabullirme por las noches, mientras todos dormían, vagaba por los árboles, seguía el camino del río hasta llegar al campo vecino, en donde a mi parecer, encontraba las mejores flores, _las violetas_, las favoritas de mi madre, las favoritas mías. Con cuidado las cortaba, siguiendo el ritual nocturno de todos los días, pero esa noche fue diferente...

-¿Quién eres?- le escuché preguntar a una voz desde mi costado- ¿qué haces aquí¿Porqué estás en mi campo?- me preguntaba la voz insistentemente.

Con un punzante dolor me volví para encarar al dueño de la voz que me acosaba con sus preguntas, para mi sorpresa solo era un niño, aparentaba tener mi misma edad y me miraba curioso esperando respuesta. Ante mi infundado temor, comencé a reír alegremente, al parecer a él no le simpatizó mucho, ya que le vi cruzar el río y dirigirse hacia donde me encontraba.

-¿Porqué robas mis flores?- me tomó fuertemente por las muñecas, obligándome a soltar las violetas, las que irremediablemente cayeron al río, siendo llevadas por la corriente- ¿Porqué robas mis flores?- volvió a replicar, pero ahora con un tono airado, mis ojos solo seguían tristemente el camino que llevaban las violetas por el río, ellas ya no serían de mi madre, ya no brillarían en su monótona tumba, ya no más.

De mis ojos comenzaron a brotar incontables lágrimas, levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos, tenía esa mirada, la misma que me ha perseguido durante toda mi existencia.

Y me abrazó fuertemente, que sensación tan extraña, el sentir sus brazos cálidos abrigándome, el sentir tan cercano un aroma que no es el mío, una piel que no es la mía. Cuantas emociones afloraban en mi ser, gracias a ese simple gesto brindado por un desconocido, tantas emociones que sentí miedo, me zafé bruscamente del abrazo y me alejé de allí, sin mirar hacia atrás, crucé el río, la cerca, los árboles, y me volví a la cama, aferrándome a las sábanas, intentando controlar el vaivén de sensaciones que arremetían contra mi pecho, intentando olvidar el placentero olor que impregnaba mi cuerpo, el placentero olor que no me pertenecía.

Como olvidar la mañana siguiente, en la cual fuimos presentados y el profundo temor de que me delataras rondaba en mi cabeza, pero nunca lo hiciste, al contrario, tu mirada permaneció indiferente, tus ojos me miraban friamente, provocándome un dolor desconocido hasta entonces.

Tu nombre, _Taichi_, no importa las veces pronunciadas, siempre suena dulce en mis labios. Había llegado el día anterior, el día en que nos encontramos, venías de la ciudad, tu tío era médico, producto de una enfermedad viviste con el hasta tu mejora, esa era la razón por la que nunca nos vimos.

Recuerdo haber esperado impacientemente la noche, ya que secretamente guardaba la ilusión de encontrarme con _él_.

Al llegar observé minuciosamente cada lugar, buscándolo con la mirada, pero fue en vano, me sentí decepcionado, no estaba, pero ellas seguían allí, esperándome junto al río, como todas las noches. Me arrodillé frente a ellas, observándolas dedicadamente, buscando las más hermosas.

-¿Porqué robas mis flores?- mi mirada no se inmutó, continuó analizando aquel paisaje, extraña reacción, ya que aquellas palabras, aquella voz, habían provocado una gran conmoción en mi interior – ¡Hey tú¡Ladrón de flores!- decía mientras se quitaba los zapatos y cruzaba el río rápidamente -¿Qué acaso no puedes hablar?- dijo finalmente algo fastidiado, ala vez que se sentaba a mi lado - ¿porqué robas mis flores?- insistió.

-Son las favoritas de mi madre- solté por fin, perdiendo mis ojos en las aguas del río – a ella le gustaban mucho- su silencio me tranquilizaba, me hacía sentir en paz.

-por favor...perdóname- mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, levanté mi rostro para mirarle, cuál era la razón de sus palabras, a qué se debían - ... por hacerte llorar... – cómo reaccionar ante eso...

Le sonreí ampliamente y me fui, sentí como el agua del río mojaba mis talones al cruzarlo.

-¡Espera¡Ladrón de flores!- era cierto, el nunca pronunció mi nombre, al recordar eso no pude evitar sentir tristeza, me detuve en medio del río y elevé mis ojos hacia el cielo, al momento, una cálida mano tomaba las mías, depositando en ellas mis violetas – Las olvidabas...Matt- sus ojos parecían buscar algo en los míos, los que estaban llenos de confusión.

-Yo... –intenté hilar alguna frase, pero nada salió de mi boca, nada.

El solo me dirigió esa mirada, la que había conocido el día anterior, tan indescriptible como la del día anterior. La mantuvo sobre mi durante algunos segundos y luego, sin decir nada, se marchó.

* * *

Continuará...

Al fin terminé el primer capítulo, al fin!

Espero que me dejen algún review de regalo, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones, críticas, bla, bla, bla...ustedes saben.

Varios me han preguntado acerca de mis otros fic, lo más probable es que los actualice esta semana...

YaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaapPPPPPpppppPPpPPpp!

Que SueÑo Tngo! Me voy a dormir! Nos vemos en un prox, cap!

FloOdY!


	2. Chapter 2

Holasssss!Aquí stoy!Muerta de hambre!yap!

Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, recibí la ayuda de mi querida prima Julieta(está soltera...aviso...me v a matar cuando lea esto...)...erch...volviendo al tema...espero que este capítulo les guste, así que aquí se los dejo...

Xubose: grax por tu review, nuevamente te doy las gracias, por lo mismo, te dedico este capítulo y...bueno...¿porqué no?... ¡también el todo el fic¡mil grax!

Advertencia: yapo' creo que esta de+ darla, todos los que entienden la palabra yaoi kxan...de toas maneras, la advertencia está hecha en el primer capítulo...

**

* * *

**

**Biografía de un recuerdo**

Capítulo 2: _"Amarga Inocencia"_

"_Y tu voz me devuelve a la realidad,_

_porque te veo partir y mi corazón se desgarra_

_y te busco, y corro, corro hacia ti,_

_y me aferro a tu espalda, suplicando que no te vayas,_

_suplicando que regreses,_

_tu espalda, con la que te llevas mis sueños"_

Te recuerdo, te recuerdo en mis días infantiles, en cada memoria aparece tu presencia, desde aquel día, desde que te conocí.

Tu rostro era indiferente ante todos, incluso ante mi, por eso me sentía afortunado cada vez que me dirigías tus miradas, aquellas indescifrables miradas.

Fuiste mi compañero de juegos o más bien nuestro fiel seguidor, te veo correr tras nosotros lanzándonos arena, recuerdo el miedo que me provocaba e ser perseguido por ti, por lo que me aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Takeru y lo arrastraba junto a mi.

Recuerdo haberte odiado por momentos, cada vez que habrías las jaulas de los pájaros o cuando ponías caracoles en los zapatos de Takeru. Cada ves que te burlabas de nuestros tropiezos y caídas. Cuando nos asustabas contándonos horribles historias de terror, cuando metías extraños insectos en nuestras ropas, cuando te escondías tras los árboles haciendo ruidos tenebrosos, provocándonos colapsos nerviosos.

Eras mi seguidor, pero a la ves eras mi héroe, no le temías a nada, las arañas, las cuncunas, las culebras estaban bajo tu mando, yo te admiraba...a mis ocho años resultabas ser ante mis ojos superior...grande.

Era enormemente feliz, ya que durante el día eras un tirano, pero durante la noche, junto al aroma de las violetas y el silencioso rumor del río, te sentabas junto a mí ha observar las estrellas, sin pronunciar ni una palabra, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, dirigiéndome esa mirada , y así como nos entrábamos, nos retirábamos a nuestros lechos, sin que ningún adiós fuera articulado, solo tu mirada...

Ese año, un recuerdo imborrable incrustado en mi mente, era mi cumpleaños número 12, que feliz me sentía, mi padre me había obsequiado un hermoso gorrión, con el que pasee todo el día, solo me descuide unos cortos instantes, cuando regresé, la jaula se encontraba abierta y el gorrión no estaba. Que tristeza sentí en ese momento, ya sabia quien era el causante, quien lo había provocado, me enfurecí, no recuerdo haberlo hecho antes, deseaba la venganza, pero ¿cómo vengarme de alguien como él? Que me ignora constantemente¿cómo vengarme de alguien a quien no le importo, no importa cuanto busque una respuesta, no la encontré.

Esa noche a diferencia de todas las anteriores, me fui a la cama a dormir, esa seria mi venganza, aunque más me dolería a mi, el privarme de su silenciosa compañía, probablemente el ni siquiera lo notaria. Me dormí con muchas inseguridades, pero me dormí.

Pasada la media noche, me desperté exaltado, me levante rápidamente con un deseo nunca antes sentido, crucé la enorme arboleada con la ilusión del quizás, de encontrarte allí, sabiéndolo aún imposible llegué a la cerca, sintiendo escalofríos provocados por el rocío nocturno, escalofrío no solo provocados por el rocío, provocados por la visión que tenía ante mis ojos.

Caminé silencioso por el río, hasta llegar a tú lado, allí te encontrabas tú, recostado sobre la hierva junto a mis violetas¡dormido!. Dormías y yo te observaba sorprendido, preso de una gran incertidumbre, tú, nuestro superior, nuestro héroe, nuestro tirano, había sido derrotado por el cansancio. Dormías, abandonado ante el sueño, indefenso a mi lado, tus profundos suspiros despertaron ternura en mi, despertaron un sentimiento guardo en mi alma. Y entonces sentí el deseo de quedarme a tu lado, valor insólito el que sentí al recostarme junto ti, osadía la mía el recostar mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, escuchando tus latidos, tú respiración. Entre sueños y suspiros te acomodaste entrelazando tus brazos y pies desnudos, me apretaste contra tu pecho, desde ese preciso momento lo supe, desde que sentí cálido el dulce roce de nuestra piel, lo supe, ya que esa sensación intensa dentro de mi llenó mi alma.

Sin evitarlo, me dormí imprudentemente junto a ti, disfrutando de tu tibia respiración sobre mi rostro, placer infantil sentido entre tus brazos...

Suaves caricias me arrancaron de mis sueños, podía sentir su dedo índice deslizándose por él contorno de mis ojos, sutilmente seguir el camino de mi nariz, hasta llegar a mi boca, donde detuvo el contacto por unos segundo, para luego continuar, dibujó lentamente la forma de mis labios, abrí mis ojos ante lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, me observó quedamente y luego continuo acariciándolos con delicadeza, como si se fueran a romper, creí que estallaría en mil pedazos al sentirlo tan cerca, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, su caricia se detuvo lentamente dejándome en la incertidumbre, te mire directamente a los ojos intentando comprender tus acciones, evitaste hábilmente mi mirada, me soltaste de tu posesivo abrazo y te marchaste. ¿Cuántas veces te vi marchar¿ Cuántas veces? ...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Yapes! nos vimos en nuevo cap...porfis! dejen reviews, pa' saber sus opiniones, críticas, etc...**

**sipes! por ahora, les dejo el continuará...**

**besos! FlOoDy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holita! AqUì StOy De NueVo!...Ammmmmmmmm...SperO QUE ESTe CAPíTUlo LEs aGraDe...mmamamammmm...No C QUe MAs Decir...AH! MucHAs GraciAs A LAs PErsonAs Q mE hAN dEJaDO ReViewS...EsPEro QUe Me SIgaN ENViANDo, Ya QUe me dAnMuChas ganas de seGuiR escRiBieNdo...**

**En espECIAL aGraDecEr A soRA TAKENouCHi IShiDa, a DANny-MAtT04, a MIMEON( eS uNa bromA! Es Una LÀsTImA Lo de tU NiCk) MuXAs GracIaS "Mimi", De verDAD GraCiAs, YA q' Tus PorRas ME haN MOTiVAdo muchO...**

BuENO...AnTeS De quE Lo PAse Por ALTO...EstE caPíTuLo, AL IGuaL q' tODo El Fic, eSta dediCado A XubOSe, AmmmMmmMmmMm...Niño, me agrAdas mUCho...Ya tE lo he diCHo muChAs vECes...PEro Te lO Repito...WeNu! eSPEro qUE te Guste esTE capíTuLo, Ya qUE lo hICe cOnLAs mEJORes InteNCIones...

**ADVerTeNciA: Este es un fiC YaOi...(¬¬ Creo Q' STa dE+ DecIRlo)..Asi q' LA pErsonA quE nO C sIenta A GUStO Con St Tipo dE LECtura...TnGa LA aMaBilIDad De SaLiR DE Mi Fic...GrAcias...**

**

* * *

**

**Biografía de un Recuerdo**

**Capítulo 3:** _"Gracias a una Sonrisa"_

"_Y las lágrimas brotan sobre tu regazo_

_y me ahogo entre ellas, entre sollozos mal contenidos._

_Una tras otra como las hojas _

_marchitas se deslizan en otoño._

_Y sentí tus labios sobre mis lágrimas,_

_las que no deseaban detenerse,_

_las que rodaban sin control."_

Te recuerdo, te recuerdo adolescente, la niñez reemplazada en vísperas de madurez. Dieciséis años de existencia, abundantes vivencias compartidas a tu lado…

Como olvidarlo, nuestros juegos infantiles dejados en el pasado, ahora compartíamos en silencio los minutos, las horas, las semanas…nos recostábamos allí, en ese lugar tan conocido por ambos, nos relajábamos mirando el cielo, me observabas pacientemente cortar las violetas, ningún contacto había entre nosotros, ni una sonrisa, ni una palabra, solo miradas …

Aquel día nos encontrábamos en el jardín de mi casa, aún lo recuerdo, allí lo conocí a él, a Kouichi. Vivía en el campo vecino hacia el norte y había venido a presentarse, mi padre lo guío hasta el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos Taichi y yo. Dirigí mi mirada curioso hacia el nuevo visitante, el me examinó rápidamente para luego saludar.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Yamato - formuló una bella sonrisa que me dejó sorprendido-…mi nombre es Kouichi, pero puedes llamarme Kou…- su tono de voz era agradable y sus ojos mostraban bondad.

-También es un gusto conocerte Kouichi…lo siento…Kou…- terminé diciéndole torpemente, mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba a mis mejillas.

-…y tú debes ser Taichi, también es un gusto conocerte- dirigió su mirada amable hacia Tai.

-Como digas…- ¡que descortés, eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, aunque sabía que esa actitud no debía sorprenderme, Taichi lo miró fríamente, sus ojos cargados de indiferencia, luego simplemente se echó sobre el pasto, evitando así cualquier tipo de conversación.

Intenté disculparme, pero no fue necesario ya que él me volvió a sonreír dulcemente, siempre fue así, siempre…

-Dime Yamato¿Qué intentas hacer?- me decía mientras yo hacía todo tipo de malabares para cortar las rosas sin dañarme con las espinas.

-Ah! Es que las necesito para la mesita del comedor- expliqué algo avergonzado- pero no consigo sacarlas...AaAaaAauCcchhh!- por haberme distraído, me incrusté una espina en el dedo, haciéndome una pequeña cortada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- corrió preocupado hacia donde me encontraba, se agachó junto a mi y tomó mi dedo entre sus manos, las recuerdo cálidas, suaves…- es pequeña, sanará pronto- me dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Gracias- no se porqué, pero su presencia me hacía sentir feliz, con Taichi también sucedía lo mismo, pero este era otro tipo de felicidad- ya casi no me duele- le ofrecí una sonrisa que el devolvió de inmediato.

-Tus ojos son especiales- sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa- son hermosos- acercó el torso de su mano a mi rostro y lo acarició suavemente, provocando un fuerte sonrojo de mi parte.

Hasta entonces me había olvidado de la presencia de Taichi, hasta que sentí como se paraba y se marchaba de allí, quise correr tras de el, pero las palabras de Kouichi me devolvieron a la realidad.

-Le pedí a tu padre autorización para que mañana fueras a mi casa, allá hay un gran jardín con muchas flores, sé que te gustará.

-Me encantaría ir…- su persona me tenía encandilado, era diferente a todo lo que conocía, era diferente a…Taichi- …será un placer.

La noche llegó plácida, tranquila, me senté junto al río, junto alas violetas, me senté a esperarlo, deseos absurdos me asediaban, los cuales se iban con las aguas del río.

Te esperé, te esperé, pero nunca llegaste¿qué sucedió, no lo sé, me inventé mil explicaciones que te excusaban, que te dejaban impune, aún yo sabiendo la verdad, que te aburriste, te aburriste de mi, de mi compañía, pero aún así no quería desistir, me quedé durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer, pero tu llegada nunca aconteció…

Al día siguiente desperté con un ya conocido dolor en el pecho, se había hecho ya común en mí, me comporté como siempre lo hacía, sonriendo, saludando cortésmente…

Era cierto, el no mintió, aquel jardín era hermoso, abundante en bellas flores, jazmines, claveles, magnolias, lirios, rosas, esperanzas, pero no habían violetas. Kouichi logró hacerme grata toda mi estadía, con su bella sonrisa alivianaba mi pena, la que intentaba esconder, la que intenté esconder durante todo el día. El sol se estaba poniendo, debía irme, me despedí de todos mis anfitriones, Kouichi se ofreció caballerosamente a llevarme a casa.

Durante todo el camino me fue contando acerca de sus viajes, había estado en Europa y Oceanía, y en muchos países extraños a causa del trabajo de su padre, quien era historiador. Sonreía constantemente, y su mirada estaba llena de amabilidad, de comprensión.

-Ya llegamos- dijo alegremente- me agradó mucho pasar tiempo contigo, espero que se repita esto…- me comentó con una agradable sonrisa.

-A mi también me agradó, muchas gracias- intenté sonreír, pero la tristeza me la estaba ganando- muchas…

-Espero hacerte feliz la próxima vez…- interrumpió sorprendiéndome- tus ojos brillan más cuando estás feliz- su tono de voz me resultó relajante.

-Yo...lo siento- bajé mi mirada, de seguro la había hecho pasar un mal rato-…yo no quería…

-Tu eres fuerte Yamato- volvió a sorprenderme- eso me gusta de ti- yo me encontraba boquiabierto ante lo que acababa de decir-ten, esto es para ti…- lo vi extender sus manos hacia mi camisa, en la cual ponía algo-…así nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? – era un pequeño prendedor con forma de rosa, lo miré algo sonrojado.

-Gracias- dije bajito, me sentía avergonzado.

-No hay de que- esa sonrisa, cuantas veces la he soñado…Taichi, cuantas veces la he imaginado formándose en tus labios, solo para mi, cuantas veces, pero nunca te he visto sonreír, nunca…Taichi.

-Ya debo irme...adiós Yamato- se acercó y me besó dulcemente la mejilla, para luego alejarse corriendo-…

Recuerdo haber quedado atónito ante aquel gesto, sorprendido, así he estado desde que lo conocí.

Me adentré lentamente a mi casa, mi padre me dijo que Taichi había venido esta tarde, él…había venido a verme, alo mejor me diría el motivo por el cual no pudo ir ayer en la noche, quien sabe, quizás hablaríamos, pero yo no estaba…estaba con Kouichi…

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, esperé la caída del día tranquilamente, y luego me encaminé a nuestro lugar de encuentro…

…Te esperé, te esperé Taichi, pero no importaba, no llegaste. Nuevamente ese dolor se apoderaba de mi pecho, las esperanzas hechas por tu visita, se destrozaron con tu ausencia, ya no podía detenerlas, nuevamente lloraba, en ese mismo lugar, lágrimas provocadas por una misma razón, y me dormí sobre las hierbas…sobre las cuales desperté gracias a la fría brisa matutina.

Me sentía mareado, de pronto el cuerpo me ardía, el pecho me apretaba y se me hacía dificultoso respirar, recuerdo haber llegado a duras cuestas a mi casa, y luego…oscuridad.

**Continuará…**

* * *

YaP! TermiNe!

BueNo...EsPERO QUE ME dejEn ReVIEws...ME guStAría MUCHo SABer SUS opiNioneS ReSPECtO A mi fic...

GUeno!...DesdE YA!...MuXoS BEsOS a tOdOS!...Nos veMos pRONTo...

ChaAAAAAAAaaAaaaaaAUUUuuuuuUUuuuUuuSssssSSSSSSSssSS!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí estoy, con este nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecer los reviews que me han enviado, de verdad me han motivado mucho, y espero que me los sigan enviando, ya que de verdad me dan ganas de escribir cada vez que los leo.

Xubose: Ya lo sabes, este fic es tuyo, espero que te agrade este capítulo, ya que va con mucho cariño, y también tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, mmmmm... te kiero mucho niño... de verdad aprecio a mil nuestra amistad, y te aprecio demasiado a ti también... bueno, en resumen Feliz Cumple atrasado! Te kiero! y no sabes cuanto, me hace muy feliz el hecho de haberte conocido, muchos besitos para ti!

A todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, porfavorcito, sigan escribiéndome, ya que toda crítica es bien recibida, y este capi, también se los dedico...

Bueno, akí se los dejo...

* * *

"**Biografía de un Recuerdo"**

**Capítulo 4: **_"Roce Silencioso"_

"Percibo tus suaves suspiros en mi hombro 

_y mi voz tiembla ante el adiós que se aproxima, _

_ante el adiós que no perdono,_

_porque tu ser exhala lo que me da vida"_

Desperté asustado, mi cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, el sudor se había posesionado de mi cuerpo, Takeru se encontraba a mi lado mirándome con suma preocupación. 

- Tienes mucha fiebre- decía mientras enjuagaba en agua un paño y lo acomodaba en mi frente –... pronto estarás bien. - me dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la vez que tomaba fuertemente mi mano, mis ojos divagaban por la ventana, observando el cielo, sin lograr evitar lo inevitable... TAICHI... ¿tan pronto te cansaste de mí? ...me gustaba ese juego.

El doctor me examinó, llegando a la conclusión de que lo que tenía era una neumonía y que con una gran cantidad de medicamentos y cama, me recuperaría rápidamente... Taichi, si tan solo estuvieras aquí a mi lado en este momento, la inseguridad que envuelve mi alma desaparecería... pero no estás...

Permanecí recostado horas enteras, Taichi, como deseaba verte, pero tu indiferencia hacia mí era tal, que ni siquiera preguntaste por mi estado.

Deseaba dormir, ya que así abandonaría momentáneamente mis pensamientos... y dormí, no se cuanto, pero al despertar, ya había obscurecido...que irónico...deseaba dormir para atenuar el dolor que me provocaba tu dolorosa ausencia, pero ahora, después de haber dormido, los deseos de verte atravesaban mi pecho, y el sentido de compromiso fue más grande que la enfermedad que me acosaba.

Me sentía débil, pero ni eso me detuvo, volví a escabullirme, anhelando versu rostro, _versu rostro _esa frase clavada en mi mente, crucé la cerca y observé más allá del río, no estaba...

Una amarga sonrisa se apoderaba de mi rostro, al hacer trizas mis falsas esperanzas, aún así, a pesar de que me habíaprivado nuevamente de su compañía, avancé hacia aquel lugar, el que guardaba innumerables memorias...

Sentía mi cuerpo hirviendo, pero no importaba, ni siquiera me importó lo borroso de mi visión, crucé con lentitud el río... Dios!... ya no tenía fuerzas, me detuve agobiado... observando extasiado mis violetas, ya no podía avanzar, ningún paso más, las piernas me estaban fallando, perdí el equilibrio, para luego dejarme caer completamente al río, sentía el agua acariciar mis costados, mis mejillas, se sentía fría...

...Pero fui recogido, que delirio más hermoso el que tenía frente a mis ojos... Taichi... podía sentir sus fuertes brazos levantándome, tomándome... que delirio más hermoso... su rostro... no importaba que fuera una ilusión provocada por el estado en que me encontraba, no importaba, ya que junto a esa ilusión tan perfecta me sentía protegido, nunca sus ojos me habían mirado de esa forma, sus ojos llenos de preocupación, de miedo, podía sentir como sus brazos se tensaban con cada quejido de malestar que escapaba de mi garganta.

-Tú... tú... no llegaste... - logré decir finalmente con mucha dificultad, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por mis mejillas-... yo... te esperé... ¿porqué tu... – sentía como el aire se escapaba por mis pulmones, tu rostro, por siempre esa mirada ¿Cuándo la entenderé¿Cuándo?

Estaba desfalleciendo, pero ¡Dios, cuánto te lo pedí, que no me dejaras cerrar los ojos, que delirio más hermoso, el ser llevado por los brazos del ser amado, el estar tan cerca, Taichi...

-Tai... chi... - solo desearía acariciar su rostro, tan solo un momento- mi... querido... Taichi... – aunque solo sea una ilusión.

Levanté mi mano quedamente, con el miedo de que al tocarte, todo desapareciera, y la acerqué, hasta sentir el roce silencioso de tu piel, Taichi...ojalá fueras real, aquel contacto me parecía placentero.

-... Como pensé... eres perfecto... - que es aquello que percibo en tu mirada... ternura... podría morir hora, moriría feliz-... que... delirio más... hermoso- un último suspiro, acaso ¿este es el final? ... Mis ojos, ya no puedo, se cierran involuntariamente, si este es el final... estoy feliz, ya que estoy en sus brazos... soy feliz...

Continuará...

* * *

Espero recibir sus críticas comentarios, blablabla... 

Como siempre es un gusto escribir para ustedes, nos vemos en un prox.capítulo...

Aios!

FLoOdY!


	5. Chapter 5

Oas! HeMe Aki De NuEvo! Ota Es! AkI LeS Dejo Mi NeW CapiTulo...EsPEro Q SeA De Su AgRAdo...

XuBosE: UsTed Ya SabE... EsTo Es De Su ToTaL PertenEncIa... Se Lo DeDiCo Con Muxo CaRiÑo... Y EspEro Q Le GuStE ...EsO Nu +...

TaMbIEn DaRle LOs AgRaDecimIentos a lAS pErSoNAS qUE sE hAN dEtEnIDO a lEEr mI fIc, y mE hAN dEjAdo rEvIEWs... MiL gRAx...

aDvErTeNcIa: a eStA aLTUrA yA LAs sABeN...ME dA lATa eScRIbIR lO MIsMO, eStO eS yAOI...eTc...

* * *

**Biografía de un Recuerdo**

Capítulo 5: "_Solo Un Recuerdo"_

"_Y tus brazos me arrastran,_

_evitando que me pierda._

_Y capturé tus labios,_

_Los que eran cálidos, _

_ahora son fríos._

_Y me aferro a tu cuello,_

_me aferro a la ilusión del por siempre"_

- Taichi... Taichi... - allí me encontraba, allí me encontraba nuevamente, añorando tu pronta llegada.

Ya me había recuperado, dos largas semanas sin tu preciada compañía, sin mis violetas, aunque eso no era del todo cierto...

Flash Back...

Un leve escalofrío me trajo a la realidad, estaba en mi habitación, estaba amaneciendo, me sentía débil, Takeru se encontraba durmiendo a mi lado, Takeru, mi fiel hermano, debo haberlo preocupado mucho, me encontraba totalmente sudado...

- Taichi... ¿Dónde estás? – no pude evitarlo, como no me di cuenta antes, te habías vuelto una necesidad para mi.

- ¿No crees que se merece un descanso? – la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Takeru... hola... - le dije débilmente, aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería insinuar diciendo eso -¿Porqué dijiste eso? – al parecer mi pregunta le causó gracia, ya que no paraba de carcajearce.

- ¡Oh¡Vamos¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- dijo entre risas- el pobre Taichi estuvo a tu lado sin dormir y casi sin comer toda esta semana- Tk no paraba de reírse, yo me encontraba pasmado, Taichi había estado conmigo todo el tiempo, Taichi, cómo puedes hacerme tan feliz – ¡No parabas de gritar su nombre y apretabas fuertemente su mano! ... si no los conociera, pensaría que son novios...- terminó diciendo Takeru, provocando un notorio sonrojo de mi parte.

La cabeza me dolía un poco, desvié la mirada hacia el costado que daba hacia mi ventana, y allá estaban, mis violetas, su dulce aroma me reconfortaba, el las había traído para mi, _Taichi_...

Fin del Flash Back...

Al fin te veo venir, puedo sentir mis latidos golpeando fuertemente contra mi pecho, que sensación tan grata.

Te paras frente a mi y me miras fijamente, que penetrante es tu mirada, profunda, que bella es. Después de unos minutos te recuestas a mi lado como sueles hacerlo siempre.

-...Dime... ¿Estás bien?- qué estaba sucediendo, el me estaba hablando, no lo hacía desde que éramos niños -¿Estás seguro de que puedes levantarte?- ya no era mi imaginación, el me hablaba...

- Sí, el doctor me dio de alta hoy- dije torpemente, la voz me temblaba, después de tanto tiempo, estaba hablando con Él... - Kouichi me dijo que tenía que andar abrigado, ya que es temporada de frío.

- Ya veo, así que eso dijo... – su tono de voz se volvió repentinamente frío, no entendía la razón de aquel cambio en su actitud.

- Sí, el es muy amable y siempre sonríe, me agrada mucho –le dije suavemente, mientras sonreía al recordarlo.

- ...sus ojos... son iguales a los tuyos, son diferentes- sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco, sonaban extrañamente.

- Kouichi me dijo que son especiales... que mis ojos son como el cielo... - me sentía perdido entre las nubes, ante esa plácida sensación, pero un silencio sepulcral inundó todo el ambiente...

- ... ¡El cielo es horrible!- exclamó finalmente, lo miré sorprendido, dolido, como describirlo- ¡No me gustan tus ojos¡Son extraños¡Los odio!

- Perdona... - ¿Porqué me disculpaba? Desearía que el amara mis ojos, tanto como yo amo los suyos, que a veces son indiferentes y otras veces profundos... pero el odia mis ojos.

Permanecí inmóvil, prolongando aquel desgarrador momento, en mis oídos retumbaban constantemente las palabras que hirieron hasta el fondo mi alma.

Te marchaste como siempre, en silencio, sin dirigirme ninguna mirada, ninguna, sentía el dolor retorcerse en mi pecho, luchando contra mi voluntad, burlándola, haciéndome ver vulnerable... Y el llanto se apresuró, provocando un inesperado bienestar, y permití a las lágrimas fluir lentamente por mis ojos, los que el repudiaba, pero solo eran mis ojos, nunca más permitiría que los vieras, así no me odiarías... es cierto, me privaría de observar esa hermosa expresión en tu mirada, pero si eso bastaba para evitar tu rencor, haría lo que fuera, te miraría secretamente, te amaría secretamente...

Al día siguiente corrí, corrí sin rumbo, ahogándome en el dolor que me provocaron tus palabras. No sé porque razón, pero corrí a donde ti Kouichi, allí estabas tú, con tu sonrisa inmutable, consolándome, nunca preguntaste nada, el motivo de mis lágrimas, nada, solo te quedaste junto a mi, siempre fue así, no importaba cuanto tiempo, te quedabas junto a mi.

La noche se aproximaba, al igual que nuestro encuentro, como actuar ante lo inevitable¿Cómo no mirarte Taichi?

Crucé la cerca y el río lentamente, sabía que por la tarde había ido a mi casa y que no me habías encontrado, lo sabía...

Ya te encontrabas allí, tus ojos mirando el cielo, ignoraste por completo mi llegada, que ganas de llorar ante ese gesto tan cruel.

- Fui a verte y no estabas... - tu voz estaba llena de indiferencia, me mirabas, sentía tu mirada sobre mí.

- Fui a visitar a Kouichi- dije quedamente, mis ojos contemplaban el río, evitando así encontrarse con los suyos, evitando así tu odio hacia ellos.

- ¡Deberías traerlo también! – su tono era de reproche, de enojo- ¡No te agrada tanto estar con él¡- ¿Porqué decía esas cosas¿Porqué?

- Estás... – intenté defenderme, pero el me interrumpió.

- ... equivocado¿Equivocado acaso? – se puso de pie- entones ¿Porqué no me miras¿Porqué evitas mirarme? No soy un tonto ¿Tanto me odias¿Tanto lo quieres¿Porqué te vas con el?

-... ... ... – habían tantas cosas que deseaba decir, pero no lograba hablar, solo miraba el suelo, luchando contra las lágrimas que se aproximaban.

- ¡Mírame! – Insistió tomándome bruscamente por los hombros - ¡Mírame!

- ¡No quiero!- sollozos ahogados escapaban lentamente- ¡Tu odias mis ojos!- las lágrimas se escaparon sin que pudiera hacer nada, resbalándoce en la tristeza.

Para mi sorpresa tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo -... Era mentira...era mentira... – repetía mientras secaba lentamente mis lágrimas.

- Pero tú... - no logré continuar ya que sus fuertes brazos se adueñaron de mi cuerpo, abrazándome, volviendo a sentir esa sensación conocida hace años, olvidada hace años.

- Yamato... aún eres un niño... – su voz sonaba tierna, sentí como profundizaba más el abrazo, como buscando algo, es cierto, aún era un niño, no importa cuando sea, siempre que estoy en sus brazos soy un niño.

Que bien se sentían sus brazos, tan reconfortantes, tan... te amo Taichi, desearía decírtelo, pero tu... no sientes lo mismo...

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero el estar así con él me provocaba tranquilidad, no quería que me soltaras nunca, nunca.

- Yamato... ¿Estás dormido? – Preguntó algo inseguro, mientras se separaba un poco de mí para verme a la cara- ¿Yamato? – Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, solo para encontrarme con los de el, los cuales me miraban con preocupación- ¿Estás bien¿Estás seguro de que puedes levantarte? – Taichi, claro que estoy bien, como no estarlo, si estoy junto a la persona que amo, si estoy junto a ti.

- Estoy bien... - sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente, esa mirada tan conocida se apoderó de ellos, desearía comprenderla, saber su significado – Tai... yo... – cuantas veces lo he intentado, juntar valor y decirte lo que siento, pero no puedo...

- ¿Qué sucede Yamato? – se separó de mi y perdí su calidez, me sentí tan desvalido, así que inconscientemente me aferré con fuerza a su cuerpo, suplicando que no me dejara.

- No... no me sueltes Tai... por favor... - el orgullo no cavía en mi cabeza, tampoco la vergüenza ni la humillación, solo deseaba estar con él.

- Yo nunca... lo haré... no quiero hacerlo-

- ... ... ... – me resultaba imposible detenerlas, el llanto, las lágrimas se dejaron ver en mi rostro.

- ¿Porqué lloras?- decía mientras me miraba y me mecía suavemente en su abrazo.

- yo... –acaso era malo llorar de felicidad, que más podía pedir-... estoy contigo... - te quiero tanto Tai-... tu no me odias... – como describir este sentimiento-... soy muy feliz...-

- Matt... – mi mirada se levantó sorprendida, solo para encontrarse con la de él... me llamó como la primera vez-... eres hermoso... - dijo casi en un suspiro, como actuar en esa situación¿Qué decir?

Tomó delicadamente mi rostro, y lo acercó lento hacia el suyo, podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, me encontraba indefenso ante él, siempre lo he estado, cerré mis ojos ante el inocente placer que me provocaba su cercanía, y entonces lo sentí... sus labios sobre los míos, rosándose sutilmente, sentí como apretó aún más su abrazo, acercándome aún más a él. Sus labios se apoderaron completamente de mi boca, inundándola de ese placer que conocemos todos los que hemos sido besados, ese placer que no tiene descripción, ese placer que esta lleno de ansiedad, de deseos, de necesidad... porque así me sentía, ansiaba aquello, ser tocado por él, deseaba tenerlo, aunque fuera una vez, lo necesitaba, todavía lo hago, te necesito Taichi...

Nuestros labios se separaron con lentitud, no quería detenerme ante esa nueva sensación -... más! ... – no sé qué cosa pasó por mi cabeza, pero me dejé llevar por mis instintos, solo tomé sus labios una vez más, Tai, quería tus besos, tu aliento, tus suspiros, tu aire, lo quería todo, lo necesitaba todo, todo.

Nos besamos durante horas, sin decir ninguna palabra, sintiéndonos mutuamente. Todo era tan extraño... parecías triste, no... como describirlo, desearía leer tus pensamientos, escuchar lo que dice tu silencio...desearía comprender...

Estaba amaneciendo, debíamos volver, me abracé fuertemente a él, podía escuchar sus latidos descompasados.

- Matt, debemos volver... – susurró en mi oído.

- Lo sé... – me ayudó a ponerme de pié.

Me incorporé algo mareado, al parecer la neumonía no había cesado por completo.

- ¿Estás bien? – me sostuvo de los costados mirándome con preocupación.

- ... Si... solo fue un pequeño mareo- traté de sonreír, pero las piernas me traicionaron y perdí el equilibrio - ¡Ups! – fue lo único que atiné a decir, Tai me miraba increíblemente preocupado, si no fuera por él me hubiese ido directo al suelo-... lo siento... – intenté parecer lo más sano posible, pero al parecer no lo convencí.

- Luego de examinarme unos momentos habló – Debemos apresurarnos... – abrí los ojos de la impresión, Tai me subió a su regazo con agilidad y comenzó a cruzar el río... él, estaba... preocupado por mí... – ¿te sientes bien?

- Si... estoy bien Tai – lo sentí temblar al momento en que le hablaba al oído-... porque estoy contigo- podía percibir el olor de sus cabellos, el aroma de su piel, era perfecto...

El ambiente que había entre los dos era extraño, estaba lleno de nostalgia, no entendía la razón, pero al llegar a mi casa, sentí miedo, un extraño sentimiento revoloteaba en mi pecho...

- Adiós Matt... – decía mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, ya me encontraba corriendo tras de él- Tai... espera... – me aferré fuertemente a su espalda, sintiendo un inmenso temor a lo desconocido-... espérame... – unas increíbles ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mi, sin poder contenerlas, las lágrimas caían desesperadas- espérame... – me abracé imposiblemente a él, a su espalda.

- No llores Matt... no llores... – se volteó y me tomó en sus brazos, luego nos sentamos junto a una gran araucaria, me arrulló en sus brazos meciéndome plácidamente – que niño eres... - volvía a decirlo... Tai.

- Solo cuando estás conmigo... – era cierto, a su lado me sentía pequeño, insignificante. ... solo para ti... – una sonrisa¿acaso mis ojos me traicionaban¿Cuántas veces soñé con ella adornando su rostro?... Tal como la imaginé, era perfecta.

- Es hermosa... – aquella sonrisa no tenía descripción... era un hermoso regalo.

El sol ya comenzaba a verse, no podíamos esperar más, él debía volver... irse...

- Me voy Matt - dijo quedamente.

- Lo sé... – lo sabía, pero esas palabras parecían tener otro significado, lejano a mí, incomprensible para mí – Lo sé... – pero deseaba un poco más de tiempo -... no quiero... – me acurruqué junto a él... otra sonrisa... igual de perfecta... igual de hermosa -... Quédate... – dirigí mis ojos a los suyos... esa mirada de nuevo, con la que me observaba profundamente -... un poco más... – me besó... me besó dulcemente, era tan suave, tan tierno, desearía que fuera para siempre, pero esa palabra no existe...

- Matt... es hora, debo volver- me soltó de su abrazo y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

- Está bien... – me paré junto a él¿Porqué sentía tanto temor -... tú... ¿podrías abrazarme? – fue un impulso, no lo sé, solo deseaba tenerlo cerca. Bajé la cabeza avergonzado, de seguro debía haberse enfadado, ya que guardo completo silencio ante mi estúpida petición.

- Ven acá... – me atrajo fuertemente hacia el... sus brazos acariciaban mis costados.

- Tai... yo te a... – aquellas palabras estaban trabadas en mi garganta, cuantos deseos de decirlas, pero el miedo era más fuerte, no podía-... nos vemos pronto... Tai- me separé de el con lentitud, acarició mis mejillas y me observó, me miró profundamente a los ojos... había algo en ellos... lo impronunciable... un leve dejo de tristeza en esos ojos de sueño...

- Si... nos vemos pronto... ¡Matt! – Aquella voz, la que persiste en mis oídos - ¡Matt! – su voz sonó algo insegura, era un llamado, una pregunta...

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte sorprendido.

- No... no es nada... – me azotó el valor oculto de aquellas palabras...

- Tai... – simplemente un susurro... logré robar un pequeño beso de sus labios, un pequeño roce.

- Nos vemos... - lo observé marchar impávido ante su figura-... pronto... -

"Si... nos vemos..."- es cierto, nos veríamos pronto... solo debía esperar un poco más.

Me recosté algo fatigado, pero albergando aquel bello sentimiento en mi interior- Tai... nos vemos pronto... – me abandoné ante aquella emoción, ante el cansancio, ante el sueño... me dormí...

Continuará...

* * *

Al fin! 

Wenu aKi les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero que alla sido de su agrado, reitero, de nuevo mil gracias a todas las personas que lo han leído, y a las que me han dejado esos reviews, de verdad eso me llena de ganas, y me motiva a seguir escribiendo ( >- U ke cursi sonó eso)

El punto es que espro sus reviews... criticas, sugerencias, bla blablablabla...

Adiosss!


End file.
